Power of the Crests.
by Dragon of Light
Summary: An adventure in the DigiWorld.


*Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, but man I wish I did though! *  
  
  
Power of the Crests  
  
  
"...And if you get a radical negative number, such as radical negative five then...(a/n If you don't get this part, that's okay. I heard Mr. Nafziger rambling on about something like this in Algebra 2)" Mr. Hamasaki (or whatever his name is) blabbered on about until...  
*Riiiinnnnnnnngggggggggg*  
...Then continued "Well, have a nice weekend, and have problems 1 through 150(Yep, Mr. Nafziger again) done by Monday."  
  
"Are you ready to go to the DigiWorld?" Ken asked  
"Sorry, I've got Kendo practice. See you later." The nine-year-old said as he picked up Upamon.  
"I have to visit my aunt who lives out of town, sorry." Yolei said tossing Poromon into her bag, and running.  
"Well, I guess it's just the three of us today." The dark haired boy mentioned to TK and Kari.  
"Actually, Tai and the older kids are coming too." The girl said.  
"What about Davis? Isn't he going with us?" The blond haired boy queried.  
"No, he said something about a soccer camp." Ken responded.  
"Hey guys!" Tai said as he, Matt, Izzy, and Joe entered the room. "Sora is picking up Mimi from the airport."  
"Here they are now!" Joe said quite excited (even for him!)  
"Let's go to the DigiWorld then!" Matt said as Sora and Mimi entered the room.  
"Right! Digi-port open!" TK said holding his D-3 up to the computer.  
  
When they reached the other side of the gate, they saw Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Tentomon racing toward them. But they looked terrified, not enthusiastic like normal.  
"What's wrong, Tento?" Izzy asked his insectoid friend.  
"There's big trouble, and I mean BIG!" Tentomon explained.  
"What do you consider big?" Tai asked.  
Suddenly, the ground started shaking and a huge dinosaur type digimon, called Master Tyranomon, appeared.  
"Does that answer your question?" Gomamon chided.  
"Yeah." Tai peeped.  
"Everyone digivolve!" Sora called out.  
"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon"  
"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon"  
"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon"  
"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon"  
"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabutarimon"  
"Palmon digivolve to...Togemon"  
Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon"   
Patamon digivolve to...Angemon"  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to Neferitimon, the Angel of Light"  
"Oh, no! Now I'm scared! Not! Hehehehehehehehehe, come and get me!" Master Tyranamon roared laughing.  
"Show him that he won't be laughing much longer!" Tai yelled  
They all shot their attacks at him (I'm too lazy to write them all down, besides you know what they are.), but it didn't do anything! He then swatted them down like flies.  
"They can't do it! We should run and hide!" Mimi shouted running to a near by cave.  
"She's right!" Joe said running after her; as did the others, even the digimon.  
Master Tyranamon leapt in front of them blocking the path.   
"What do we do now?" Ken asked  
"We stand and fight!" Tai stated.   
"Like you can stand up to me. Buahahahahahaha!" The evil digimon laughed.  
"Just watch. It's time to kick some butt!" Matt said quite cockily.  
The tiring digimon fought Master Tyranamon as the children hid somewhere safe. He refused to give up, but so did they.  
The children were hiding in a nearby clump of bushes near the forest. Suddenly Kari heard a soft snap from behind. She whirled around and saw (dun, dun, dun; dramatic reverb) SkullGreymon. At first she thought he was going to attack her, but soon saw that he had his sights set on Ken.  
"Ken! Look out behind you!" Kari called to him.  
Every thing seemed to be going in slow motion. Ken turned around to see what the girl was talking about, and saw the skeleton type digimon setting his Dark Shot attack. She saw it too and tackled him out of the way, only to have it hit her squarely. The attack also hit the kids' digimon, sending all of them back to their In-training forms.  
"Kari! Are you okay? Wake up please." Ken sobbed as he reached the girl.  
The other seven children were there right after Ken did.  
The In-training digimon; though tired, worn, week and injured; tried to hold off the two ultimate digimon, Master Tyranamon and SkullGreymon, but to no avail. The powerful Ultimate level digimon were quickly advancing upon the unprotected children, who were trying to revitalize the girl's dwindling spirit.  
"Kari, don't do this to me!" Tai pleaded.  
"Tai, she's not going to make it. Her pulse is hardly even there and getting fainter by the second." Joe said grimly  
"...It's all my fault! It's all my fault..." Ken repeated over and over again.  
"Is there any thing we can do?" Sora asked hopefully.  
"I don't think so." Izzy replied sorrowfully.  
"Ya told me that ya was gonna come to my next concert." Mat said turning his head away  
"Kari, you said you'd help me pick out my prom dress." Mimi said with tears running down her face.  
"Kari, you promised I could throw you a party for your birthday." TK said  
Suddenly, the crests (emotional and physical) of Courage, Reliability, Kindness, Love, Knowledge, Friendship, Sincerity and Hope (in that order) started glowing one by one. When all the crests were glowing a colored beam of light shot from each one to Kari's unglowing one, revitalizing her.  
The energy merged and caused the crest of Light to glow brightly, even brighter than the sun causing the children to shield their eyes. The light stopped Master Tyranamon and SkullGreymon in their tracks. The light also shone on the In-training digimon causing them to grow to their Ultimate forms.  
The light faded to a subtle glow on each crest. The attacking digimon were quite surprised not only by the fact that they were out numbered and out powered, but also because the In-training digimon had digivolved into their Ultimate level.  
"You still don't scare us" SkullGreymon bellowed.  
"We may not scare you, but we're gonna kick your-" TK shouted at them  
"Enough chit chat! Let's get them!" Matt cut in.  
MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Lillymon, Garudamon, MegaKabutarimon, Zudomon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon and DinoBeemon (a/n I got that last one from my D-Terminal, and if you don't believe me you can check it out for your self) Blasted their attacks at SkullGreymon and Master Tyranamon only to be neutralized, causing a huge explosion.  
When the dust cleared they saw they were still there!  
"There's no feasible way that they could have survived an explosion that massive!" Izzy said in awe.  
"Maybe our digimon need more power." Ken said.  
"Can't we use the crests to power them up?" Kari asked.  
"It worked before on Kari, so it should work on them too." TK stated.  
  
So the children concentrated on transferring the power of their crests to their digimon.(warning this part is a little boring)  
This has to work. I won't give up. Tai told himself, then MetalGreymon started to glow an orangey color.  
We have to do this, to survive. Matt thought causing WereGarurumon to obtain a blue glow.  
I must try this, to protect everyone. Sora convinced herself and Garudamon started glowing red.  
It can't end like this, we have so much to live for! Mimi thought, and Lillymon gained a green aura around her.  
Will this work? Izzy thought, then MegaKabutarimon started to glow a deep purple color.  
Everyone's counting on me for this to work. Joe thought and Zudomon obtained a grayish glow.  
I hope this works. TK thought and MagnaAngemon started glowing yellow.  
It has to work. Ken convinced himself causing DinoBeemon to gain a lavender aura.  
I know that together we can beat them. Kari said to herself as Angewomon acquired a pink glow.(a/n Finally! Now on to some interesting parts!)  
The radiating light from the digimon stopped the evil Ultimates in place. The children could hear the cries of agony and the warmth of the light, so they concentrated harder and harder.  
Then weary, the children looked up and saw SkullGreymon and Master Tyranamon disappearing, and their cries of agony dissipating. With the Ultimates gone, the kids' digimon dedigivolved to their Rookie stages.  
"We should really *yawn* get home." Mimi said sleepily.  
"Mimi's right. It's getting late." Joe responded.  
"Right. Digi-port open!" TK said pointing his D-3 at the nearby TV.  
The children and Patamon, Salamon, and Wormmon were pulled into the real world by the accompanying light.  
  
On the other side they landed in a heap on someone, or to be more precise, three some ones.  
"Hey! Get off! came Davis' muffled voice from the bottom of the pile. So they all got up.  
"Well you shouldn't have been standing there. See ya later!" Mimi said rushing off.  
"Mimi wait for me or you won't be able to get into my house!" Sora called racing after Mimi.  
"See ya!" Tai called after the running girls.  
"Let me guess, we're too late." Yolei shrugged.  
"Yep." Cody said to her.  
After that they all headed for home.  
  
"Kari, can I talk to you?" Ken asked out side of the school building before she left.  
"Okay. Tai give me a minute." She said  
"Fine, but hurry up." Tai said annoyed, because right now all he wanted to do was go to bed.  
"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. I owe you one." Ken said  
"No you don't, Ken. I don't keep track of that kind of stuff. See ya!"  
"See ya, Kari." Ken said as Kari left with her brother.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know the end sucked, but I'm not very good at writing them. I'm only slightly better at writing beginnings.  
So what did you think?  



End file.
